comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep10 Maveth)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Hydra’s expedition team continues exploring the alien planet. Ward asks Fitz if something is wrong. Fitz looks around, seemingly confused. They have 6 hours left to find to portal back to Earth. Fitz tries to distract Ward with tech talk and reaches for Ward’s gun. Ward takes him down easily and makes it clear that if Ward doesn’t make it back, Simmons dies. Fitz tries to convince Ward that they’re on a wild goose chase, and that Malick sent Ward because Ward is expendable. Over a ridge, they find the ruins of shrine with a giant Hydra insignia. Ward says, “Hail Hydra.” Bobbi and Hunter dock at Zephyr One. Mack wants to know what Coulson was thinking. Hunter says Coulson was feeling rather than thinking, and that Hunter was going to go with him. Bobbi explains that Coulson as trying to save their people, and that they need to mount an assault. Daisy sees trucks pull up to the Hydra castle. It’s carrying Inhumans, and May realizes Andrew is probably in one of those trucks. Mack splits them up into teams with the goals of rescuing their people and the Inhumans. Mr. Giyera reports the arrival of the Inhumans to Gideon Malick. Simmons tries to tell them that they’re miscalculating how long the portal will remain open once the time is right. She says she’s doing it for Fitz, but Malick says Fitz is just an offering, and that “death,” is the only thing returning through the portal. Daisy finds aqueducts that can be used to infiltrate the caste. Mack gives them their missions. Fitz mocks Ward and Hydra’s plan to find the Inhuman. Fitz inches away to one of Will’s hatches, and dives inside. He finds Will sleeping and wakes him up. Will recognizes him. Ward drops down, and Fitz tells Ward that Will is their guide. Coulson wakes up in bed next to Rosalind. She smiles at him and tells him that they overslept, but now he needs to get up. He wants to stay, but Rosalind tells him its time and that they need him now more than ever. Ward wakes up on the alien planet. He drops his parachute, pulls out his gun, and begins exploring. Ward prepares to execute Will, and Fitz desperately tries to convince Ward that only Will can help them. Ward notices the Project Distant Star patch on Will’s sleeve, and backs off. Will has a wound on his leg. He says he got attacked when Jemma left. Fitz tells him that they’re going to bring him home. Joey uses his power to melt a grate, granting the team access to the aqueducts. They split up: Mack goes with Bobbi and Hunter, while Daisy, Joey, Lincoln, and May look for FitzSimmons. Daisy’s team scopes out the area. They spot Mr. Giyera. May suggests things would be easier if the lights were out, and Lincoln takes action. The lights go out in the castle, and Simmons makes her escape. Fitz fills Will in on what Ward is up to and who he works for. He also tells him that he knows how to get the creature back. Fitz says they need to find a way to lose Ward’s team before they find the portal. Will tells the team to head through a canyon, saying it’s the only way they make it in time. Simmons finds herself in the place where Hydra is storing the Inhumans. She finds the one with Andrew inside, and he begs for help. She fills him in on what’s going on, but is reluctant to let him out. He offers his protection from Hydra. When a Hydra team of soldiers arrives, she opens the containment unit’s door. Andrew transforms into Lash, and takes the Hydra soldiers out. Coulson continues to travel the alien planet. He finds Fitz’s coat on the ground. Ward asks about the shrine he saw earlier. Will says “it” used to live there. Ward tells Will about the Inhumans on Earth. A sandstorm kicks up. Will tells Fitz they’re entering the “no fly zone.” Mack begins hatching a plan, and Bobbi immediately heads into a fight with Hydra. Hunter and Mack follow. Ward’s team hunkers down to wait out the storm. Will knocks one of the soldiers out and steals a knife. Fitz distracts another, and Will takes him out. Will and Fitz take off. Daisy busts into the Hydra command center. Giyera finds her there. He levitates a gun and shoots at Daisy. Joey jumps in front of the bullets and melts them before they hit him. Lincoln takes Giyera out, but Daisy rushes them out before Lincoln can finish him out. Simmons finds May. Simmons tells May about Andrew, but May says rescuing him is not the mission. She radios to Daisy. Ward returns to find his dead team members. Two gunshots take out the remaining two soldiers. Ward takes a shot, and Coulson appears. Ward warns that Coulson will never find Fitz without him, and Coulson tells him to get up and lead the way. The team reunites in the portal room. They prepare to defend their position from Hydra, with Joey reinforcing the doors with his powers. They find the timer counting down to the moment the portal opens. Simmons fills them in on the situation when Mack realizes May is gone. Simmons realizes she must have gone to find Andrew. May surveys the damage from the fight between Lash and Hydra. Several of the other Inhumans were killed by Lash. Ward and Coulson continue their march. Ward tries to tell Coulson about how Hydra today has given him a sense of purpose. Coulson shoots him in the arm and tells him to keep walking. Ward keeps talking about how he is part of a grand plan, but Coulson isn’t following. Simmons explains the purpose of Hydra and the Inhumans. Bobbi wonders if the old S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about this, considering how they were trying to keep the Monolith hidden from Hydra on The Iliad. Simmons tells them about the wasteland that the alien planet is, and how she and Will both believe the desolation was caused by the Inhuman. May arrives and tells them about the Inhumans killed by Lash. Malick finds the damage done by Lash. Despite the warnings of his men, Malick orders them to storm and retake the portal chamber. Coulson pulls out a scope and spots Fitz and Will walking ahead of them. Ward shows Coulson the timer on his watch. Coulson tells him the pick up the pace. Hydra begins to siege the portal room. They debate whether they should risk the Inhuman coming through the portal or not. Mack orders everyone to leave and bomb the castle if Hydra gets through. They argue, but Mack orders them out. He agrees to let Daisy stay. Will and Fitz make their way toward the portal spot. The ruins of an ancient civilization comes into view. Will says Simmons never saw it, and that they’re still in the “no fly zone.” Fitz asks for more info. Ward tells him that there were 9 cities once, advanced but scared of change and were easily divided. They warred among themselves and killed each other. He muses on how they could have been something great. Fitz wonders how he knows so much about and undresses Will’s leg bandage to reveal bone. Will reveals himself to be the Inhuman, and tell Fitz that Will died saving Simmons. They begin fighting. S.H.I.E.L.D. returns to Zephyr One, and May orders the weapons systems to be made ready. Bobbi says Hydra is inside the castle and will make it into the portal chamber. Coulson and Ward come over a ridge just as the Inhuman is about the kill Fitz with a rock. Coulson shoots the Inhuman, and Ward attacks Coulson. The portal begins opening in the castle. The Inhuman moves toward the opening portal, and Fitz shoots him down. May orders the weapons systems to go hot. Coulson overpowers Ward, knocking him down with a slap of his robotic hand. Fitz uses the flare gun to set the Inhuman on fire. Will’s body burns. Daisy tries to keep the portal open, but eventually passes out. Fitz calls for Coulson, telling him the portal is closing. Coulson kneels down and uses his robotic hand to put pressure on Ward’s chest. Bones break and Ward dies. Coulson leaves the hand behind and walks towards the portal. A creature crawls out of Will’s ear. Mack gives the order and May begins bombing the castle. A containment unit fires up into the sky, and Mack tells them to open the door. Daisy and Mack walk out of the unit. Fitz and Coulson follow. Simmons looks inside the unit and finds it empty. May hugs Coulson. Simmons turns to Fitz with tears in her eyes and she runs to his embrace. Fitz and Coulson stare each other down. Malick is being driven towards the airport. Ward stands in the road, with Coulson’s hand. The creature can be seen crawling under his skin. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:NuHumans Category:Lincoln (NuHumans) Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Alphonso Mcakenzie Category:Grant Ward Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:HYDRA Category:Joey Gutierrez (NuHumans) Category:Will Daniels